This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When a new device is taken into use or an old device is reset and restored, a setup process for the device may take a lot of time. The setup may involve, for example, manually performing a device pairing and other tasks such as reading a user manual to find out how the setup process should be performed. Furthermore, the user may also have to remember several device connections and passwords. To detect the user of the device the user may somehow identify her/himself to the devices which are restored or setup. The user may also have to remember how to enable pairing process in the peripheral device(s).